


Definition

by Yuzuru1082_D10S



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzuru1082_D10S/pseuds/Yuzuru1082_D10S
Summary: 随意乱写
Relationships: Lionel Messi & Gerard Piqué, Lionel Messi & Luis Suárez, Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Definition

**Author's Note:**

> 随意乱写

Ronaldo和Messi的关系很难找到一个词去定义。

他们的关系够不上“朋友”这个词，因为在Leo的认知里，朋友是需要时间去培养的，就像他和Gerard还有Luis的关系，不是一朝一夕就能决定的。媒体对他们的关注以及俱乐部所塑造的他和Cristiano的关系让他们不可能有非常长的一段时间相处，几年前的一件事情就已经把他们对媒体的友好幻想掐死在了襁褓里。

那是一个很普通的夏休期，球员的度假地点选择不算多，不是海边就是北欧，最多再加上迪拜。不过在两人的计划下还是非常“凑巧”地都选择了伊比萨岛，而且游艇只隔着一个位置停靠。

本以为媒体不会对这件事情太过上心，连续两天的报纸头版或许足矣，可能在几天的蹲守后发现两人真的只是凑巧地都把游艇停靠在同一码头便放弃。但是他们还是小瞧了西班牙媒体的耐心，在整个度假期间摄影师对他们选择的码头可以是说严防死守，仿佛哪怕是一只蚊子从Messi的游艇飞到了Ronaldo的游艇上都值得大书特书。这也让他们深刻体会到了媒体的难缠以及他们能够平静相处一段时间的困难。

如果要说是“宿敌”，那Cristiano绝对跳起来第一个反对，因为他认为，他们只是在竞技层面上是对手。在除去球场之外的所有公共场合，他们相处得并不像敌人一般，反而还十分友好，在“老佛爷”Florentino眼里甚至还有些过于“亲密”和“危险”了。毕竟在金球奖后台“像孩子一样拥抱了一下”这样的事情发生在他们两人身上是很诡异的。但“不幸”的是，这确实发生了。

但你认为他们两个是“恋人”的话，就太过粘腻了。

他们并不像普通的异地恋情侣那样有固定的通话习惯，更多的时候两人十天半个月都不会有文字交流，因为日常训练和比赛已经占据了他们大部分的时间和精力，时不时还有一些商业活动榨取他们屈指可数的休息时间。他们多数时间其实和球迷一样，只能通过只有通过社交媒体了解对方的动态。前几年甚至出现了一方跑去对方所在的城市却没找到人的情况，好在他们都知道吃一堑长一智，后来在他们动身之前都会询问另外一方是否在目的地。

说是“炮友”却又太粗俗。他们并不只是被对方的身体取悦的关系，除了昏天黑地的sex，他们之间也有非常文艺的时刻。

虽然没有私人海滩，他们的身份也注定不能大摇大摆地出现在公共海滩。但是对于西班牙人来说跟凌晨三点没区别的早晨五点还是仁慈地允许了两位巨星在海滩享受日出。不要怀疑为什么Leo没有抗议，正是他的心血来潮才促成了这次行动。

临近拂晓的巴塞罗那的气温不算太高，凉风夹杂着少许海水的咸湿吹在两人未做任何遮掩的脸上。两人坐在沙滩上，倚靠着对方，静静地感受着大自然的复苏。如果有摄影爱好者路过，再随意地对着两人的背影来上几张，估计也能成为风靡一时的绝美照片，甚至变成人们竞相模仿的画面，即使他们并不清楚两位主人公的身份。

那么“熟悉的陌生人”显然也不能拿来形容他们。他们对对方的了解，仅次于家人甚至有时更胜家人。

Cristiano经常能接过Leo还没说完的话，就像Leo也知道Cristiano每次没头没尾的话语到底是什么意思一样。他们仿佛能通过脑电波交流一般，仅仅通过几个表情、几个动作就把对方的意图了解得一清二楚。

但是这在球场上并不奏效，因为他们身处绿茵场时浑身都散发着天才的光芒，没人知道Messi的下一步是要射门还是助攻，也不会有人预知Ronaldo在禁区的哪个位置射门。他们的每次触球，都散发着与生俱来的灵感。

如果你去问两位当事人，他们或许也不能给出一个令人满意的答案。也许人类目前的词汇并不允许我们用语言诠释如此复杂的关系，“羁绊”或许是目前最合适的形容。但是我们只需要去了解，就能体会其中无法描绘的魅力。

END


End file.
